The Curse Broken
by darkside101
Summary: The Sohmas live with a horrible secret. What if Tohru figured out how to break the curse, but must make a major sacrifice.
1. Tohru's Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket's characters.**

A/N: Hey! I am back with a wonderful Fruits Baskets fic! This is a confusing fic I believe full of cliffies so hang in there! Here you go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Once every thousand years an extraordinary person is revealed._

_This person is known as the The Animal Whisperer._

_That person will release the vengeful spirits. _

_Some say this person is God himself._

_The Animal Whisperer will defeat the devil and the binds that hold the spirits _

_And so the story goes._

_All have failed._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Curse Broken:

Chapter 1: Tohru's Sacrifice

"Yuki! I'm home!" Tohru Honda yelled coming through the door.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki said with a smile on his face. He has had a crush on her since she moved in.

"Is that space cadet?" Kyo called from the kitchen. He has had a crush on her for about the same time as Yuki.

"Kyo that's not nice!" Yuki called.

"Hey! I'm the one cooking dinner here!"

"Thank you so much! Let me help!" Tohru said waving her hands in the air wildly.

"No. You go study." he demanded.

At Tohru's school, mid-terms are starting. Tohru has to study a lot so she can pass. Yuki and Kyo have the ability to look at something and learn it then and there.

"Right!"

"Let me help you with your studying, Miss Honda." Yuki suggested.

"Yuki. It's been about two years, call me Tohru."

"Sorry." he said with an embarrassed smile.

Moving into her room, Shigure came out of his room singing his favorite song, 'High School Girls'. "I smell the wonderful scent of my butterfly's cooking!"

"No! It's mine, you stupid dog!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh help me, Kyo's being mean again." Shigure said weeping anime tears(1)

"Shut up!" Kyo demanded.

"You two stop yelling we're trying to studying up here." Yuki said at the top of the stairs. Tohru's room was one of a thousand. Hand-cut animals of different colors hung on the wall like little animals always watching her.

"All right. Here you go. What is the atomic number for hydrogen?" Yuki asked.

"Ummmmm…Eleven?"

Yuki sweatdroped. "Sorry, that's wrong."

"I have to keep studying for mom. I have to pass high school. You go downstairs to help Shigure." she suggested.

"Alright." Yuki said proceeding out of the room.

Reaching under the pink comforter hanging over the sides of her bed, Tohru extracted a small black book from underneath the bed. Flipping through the pages she found what she was looking for. Reading the text carefully she slipped it back under.

"Tohru! Dinner!"

"Coming." she said. Taking a second look at her bed she made her way down the stairs to eat with the ones she loves.

"It's about time. Come on or we're starting without you." Kyo said.

After dinner Kyo and Yuki got into yet another fight in the garden. As Tohru watched the two fight, she had something hit her. It wasn't something that Kyo or Yuki did, it just hit her. Excusing herself she went back into the room to get her book. Throwing her blanket out the window she secretly snuck out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't until midnight that the boys realized that Tohru was missing.

"Where did you see her last?" Shigure asked stupidly.

"What kind of question is that!" Kyo demanded.

"Calm down. I'll go check her room right quick." Yuki said.

Walking up the stairs he saw something fluttering in the wind outside. Grabbing it he un crumbled it and read:

_June 16, 2004_

_I have discovered a story that may hold the answers that I am looking for. _

Then on the bottom was another entry. It's date was that night. It read:

_According to the story I have to make a great sacrifice. _

Yuki was confused by her last statement. What kind of story would get someone to believe they needed to make a sacrifice.

"Hey, you damn rat, find anything?"

"Nope." Yuki lied holding the paper behind his back.

"We might need to go to Hatori." Kyo said.

"Why not."

"Oh we're going to see Haa-san! YAHHH!" Shigure exclaimed.

"This is no laughing matter!" Yuki yelled. Shigure cowered in the corner.

Heading to the door Kyo stopped.

"What's wrong Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"You don't think she would go to Hatori to get her memories erased?" he asked.

"Why in the world would she do that?" Shigure asked.

"That's what that meant! Come on! We have to hurry!" Yuki exclaimed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo asked.

"Don't worry. Just come on." With that they headed to Hatori's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tohru sat in front of Hatori. Tears shimmered on her face as his hand pressed to her forehead.

"Here we go." Hatori said as tears formed in his eyes as well, as memories of Kana filled his head.

Just then the doors burst open as Tohru fell to the ground with no memory as to why she was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm sorry for this taking so long. My writer's block has finally passed so… oh I left on a cliffy! I am so evil ! J/K! Bai Bai.


	2. Regrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

A/N: HEY! I am here with the second chapter of The Curse Broken. This one has some POV changes, so try and keep up. Enjoy!

The Curse Broken:

Chapter 2: Regrets

"No!" Yuki yelled as he raced to his fallen crush.

"What the hell just happened?" Kyo demanded from Hatori. He turned away. Grabbing Hatori's collar, Kyo demanded that he tell them.

"She came to me with a request." he stopped to try and dry his face but to no avail. "She asked me to erase her memories to free the burden we hold. Of course I refused to do it so she just told me that it had to be done. The next thing I know I am sitting in front of her erasing her memories." His head dropped to his chest.

Hatori started shaking with sobs, when all of a sudden everyone started to glow an eerie color.

(Yuki's POV)

I started to feel strange. I was glowing an odd color of gray. I heard the sound of chains falling to the ground. My heart felt like something constricting it was finally letting go. The spirit of the rat left me.

(Kyo's POV)

I was glowing. The sight of the orange glow raised my spirits. I no longer felt the uncontrollable anger of my true form. The chains around my heart fell as the spirit of the cat left me.

(Author's POV)

All around the main house, the spirits of the Zodiac left their host and floated into the stars to form constellations. Everyone in the curse was free.

"How did that happen?" Kyo asked.

Yuki realized at last why Tohru would do something like erase her memories. Hanging onto the wall for support he started to shake.

"She did it to save us." he said through sobs. "She no longer knows us because she wanted to save us. Some friends we are. Letting her do that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo asked.

"The Curse has been broken." a voice said from the hallway. Turning, Kyo came face to face with Akito. "The little wretch has finally gone and erased her memories and it saves us. Serves her right."

"Like hell it does!" Yuki said causing all eyes to fall on him. "She did this to save you as much as us, you…you"

"I'm a what? You know just as well as I do, she did this to rid herself of this family, but it has saved us as an added bonus. Selfish little witch."

"How dare you use your cursed mouth to talk about her like that! I can't believe you!" Kyo yelled as he threw a punch towards Akito.

Akito caught it and twisted it into a horrible form.

_CRACK!_

The sound of broken bone was evident. Kyo let out a yelp and collapsed onto the floor. Grasping his wrist he cursed Akito under his breath.

"That ought to teach you to try and harm me, God." he proclaimed.

"Like hell you are! You aren't God! You are merely the Devil in human form!" Yuki yelled. Akito approached him and rammed his fist into his side.

_CRACK!_

The sound of bone cracking was heard for the second time. Yuki hunched over holding his ribs. "Damn you!" he yelled.

At that moment, Tohru stirred.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Not to mention it was so short! (hides behind big bro.) don't kill me! PLEASE! Take him! (pushes bro in front of angry fans). Cliffy again! Well see ya later! Bai Bai


	3. Don't Do It!

**Disclaimer: Nope…I own nothing! Nothing but the plot!**

A/N: HEY! I am here with the third chapter for The Curse Broken! Well…ENJOY! By the way, there is a slight tissue warning. It kinda depends on who you are.

The Curse Broken:

Chapter 3: Don't Do It!

"Uhhh…" There was a moan from the now stirring figure of Tohru Honda. "What…where am I?" she asked as she looked from Yuki to Kyo to Hatori. No one could find the words to explain what had just happened.

"You are here to be hanged." Akito sneered.

"What did I do?" she asked with a confused look on her face. Yuki put a hand out to help her up. Tohru hesitated.

"Do you want some help?" he asked.

"I don't know. Do…I…know you?" she stuttered pointing a finger to Yuki. "I mean…I don't want to cause trouble to a complete stranger. I mean-" a finger pressed to her lips.

"I know you and you know me." Yuki reassured.

"What about them?" she asked nodding towards Kyo and Hatori. "Are they friends of yours?"

"Yeah. We have been friends for long time. You kind of just waltzed up in here." Hatori said.

"Oh." Tohru said getting up and walking away. "Before I leave, why was I going to be hanged?" With that she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day at school was very uneventful. Tohru walked around not knowing where she was going. Hana and Uo walked her to each of her classes. Everyone was worrying about her sudden amnesia. What they didn't notice was the pain in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man." Kyo muttered.

"What is it?" Yuki asked although he knew what he was going to say.

"With Tohru gone, the house seems really empty." he said.

"I know. My sweet butterfly's cooking has been taken away from me." Shigure said.

"What is it with you and food!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo's being mean again!" Shigure yelled.

"Both of you stop it." Yuki said. "We all miss her. And to think that she did all this for us."

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

There was a knock on the door (duh!). Yuki got up from where he was standing to get to the door. It was Momiji.

"Yes what is-" Yuki stopped when he saw tears in the rabbits eyes. "Momiji, what's wrong?"

"It's Tohru. She…she's on the roof of the school and is threatening to jump." he said as the tears fell like waterfalls. Yuki and the others looked horrified. They ran to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the group got there they found Kisa. She explained that Tohru was yelling about her life and what has happened to it. In the background you could hear the cries of Tohru Honda.

"You all don't understand what it feels like. One day just waking up to find you can't even remember your best friends. I can't go through life like this. It hurts. The entire world hurts. Having your memories being a blank space, it sucks."

"Miss Honda don't do it!" Yuki called. "You can get your memories back!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" the cries in her voice were quite evident. "How do you get a lifetime of memories back."

"Hatori can fix it!" Kyo yelled. "Just don't do the stupidest thing you could do. Ending your life isn't the answer!"

"Then what is?"

"Finding a way to get your memories back, even if it brings the Curse back. I don't care! I love you!" Yuki yelled. "Don't do this!" he cried as he fell to his knees.

"You…you…what?" she stuttered.

"I love you! You are the most precious thing in my life!" Yuki called. Kisa out an arm around his shoulders.

"I love you too!" Kyo yelled. "You are the light that got rid of the darkness in my heart! You are the reason that I can get through school without having to beat someone's ass!"

"I…I did that?" Tohru asked.

"Yes! It was all you!" Kyo screamed as tears started to flow from his eyes. "Please…please just stop being so…so…"

"Miss Honda-Tohru please!" Yuki called from the crowd.

"What-what is happening?" Tohru asked as she started to sway. Not a second later she fell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ok, ok. Here is what happened. Tohru is pissed and miserable that she can't remember anything. She starts to remember, she fell. Hey it was in the tragedy category. Well, I'll update soon. But I need five new reviews first. Well bai bai! Oh and sorry for the shortness.


	4. we want to save the one we love

Look I am sorry for the very long wait but it seems that Ryan would not update the story so I will try my best that I can for all of you who wan to see the story

Tohru fell off the roof

Uo and Hana start to scream

This is Kyo's pov

No I cant lose her she is all I have left I need her if I don't what will I be able to live for nothing she is the one thing in my life that I will actually live for am I in love with her

Yes I am I cant let this happen

Kyo stars to jump for her and who is beside him Yuki

" Kyo you are not the only one who cares for her and I know you do to so lets both try to save her"

" For once you stupid rat your right"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay that is all I can write I am at school so I will finish later bye


	5. you are here with me

Okay I'm back I have to write the rest of the story because Ryan says it is up to me so I will try my best

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is Yuki and Kyo pov

We must save her she is the only one we love

As they are thinking this they are jumping to save the one person they care about

Yuki and Kyo catch Thoru and fall to the ground holding what is so precious to them

Kyo starts to cry while holding Thoru in his arms Yuki is speechless

Thoru wakes up from the sound of Kyo crying

" Kyo why are u crying "

Thoru reaches up and touches Kyo face

Kyo grabs her hand and hugs her

" I am now that you're here "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I will write some more I guess unless you want me to stop


End file.
